


let me help ypu

by fr0gg1ef4g



Series: Haikyuu shitty vent fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gg1ef4g/pseuds/fr0gg1ef4g
Summary: hinata is acting off and kageyama knows something is up with him, he denies there's anything wrong but kageyama is determined to get hinata to let him help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu shitty vent fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105844
Kudos: 16





	let me help ypu

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a while ago and I don't feel like fixing it and redoing it so sorry if its bad

Kageyama pov  
I knew something was wrong with Hinata lately but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly was bugging him. I cared about him a lot, more than I would ever admit to him so I tried to make it seem as if I hadn't noticed he was being off. he wasn't his bubbly outgoing self anymore, he seemed to keep to himself as much as he could, his energy was low and I could see his eye bags getting darker and darker every day, he would spend his break times during class in the bathroom and tried to avoid contact with others. during practice, he wasn't performing the best he could and seemed to focus on making sure his shirt and sleeves stayed down which seemed odd cause he was never the kind of guy to be self-conscious or anything, on top of that I've realized he wasn't changing in front of us as he used to and was usually changed before he showed up or went into the bathroom stall to do so. I really need to talk to him, I'm really starting to worry. I'll talk to him after practice today.   
the bell rang distracting me from my thoughts and concerns, I quickly get up out of my seat and start walking towards the gym for practice. as I am walking I see him a couple of feet walking in front of me "Hinata wait up!" I yell wanting to stop him so we could walk together, I saw him flinch at my words and hesitate before turning around and giving me a very obviously fake smile and a slight "hey" as I caught up to him. we start walking, he's holding his arm to his chest and looking at the ground as we walk, I should say something he obviously isn't okay right now.  
"hey, have you been okay recently, you've been acting kinda off lately and I just wanted to check in?" I ask slowing down my walking pace. I see him tense up at my words and raise his head, with a nervous chuckle he said   
"Yeah I'm perfectly fine I've just been a little tired this week I guess". feels like a lie if you ask me but I don't want to seem like I'm pushing it and I've noticed how else he's been acting, "oh okay, I'm here if you ever need it though" I say hoping he'll open up to me, he just smiles and looks at the floor in response as we get into the gym. we say our hellos to the others and then start to get changed, Hinata once again going off to the bathroom to change.   
he comes back and everyone is just about ready to start practicing. the practice goes on for a bit as it usually does but I can't help but notice that Hinata is very low energy, he seems to be stressed and nervous, he keeps messing up and missing balls which doesn't help his nerves, I can tell he's getting angry with himself and pushing himself to do better but it's just not working.   
"Hinata cmon man pull yourself together what's happening" the coach yells across the court. I whip my head around to him, as does everyone else. he looks tense, he opens his mouth to speak but can barely even stutter out an "I'm sorry" all eyes were on him which seemed to stress him out, even more, it all became too much and before we knew it he was running away to the bathroom.   
everyone stood in shock and confusion and looked at each other, unsure of what to do. after a few seconds I ran off after him, something is wrong with him and I'm gonna be the one to help him.   
"Hinata come back" I yell as I chase after him. for such a shortie he sure as hell is fast. by the time I get to the bathrooms he's already locked himself in the farthest stall. "hey hin what's wrong," I say knocking on the stall door. no response. "are you okay in there, please I'm here for you I want to help"  
"it's n-nothing" I heard him croak out in a low voice, it sounded like he was crying  
"it doesn't sound like nothing, open up and let me help you, please hin" I plead. I heard him sigh before I heard the clink of the stall lock undo. reluctantly he opened up the door only a little bit but I could tell that he was crying.   
I open the door fully and bring him into my arms, I could tell he needed something like this right now and to be honest, I liked it. "do you wanna talk about it" I mumbled into his shoulder, not breaking our embrace. I felt him shake his head no, I was fine with that, mumbling okay and pulling him tighter. we stayed like this until I felt him stop crying. slowly I let go of him, I put my forehead on his and said "let's get out of here, I can tell the coach you threw up really bad and are gonna head out for the day, my family isn't home right now so you can come to my place for a bit, is that okay?" he nodded and wiped the tried tears off his eyes and sniffled his nose.   
we walked out of the bathroom, me holding him close to my side, head buried onto my shoulder as we walked back across the court.   
"hey coach Hinata threw up and isn't feeling good, I think we're gonna head out for today, I'm gonna walk him home if that's okay" "that's alright, feel better Hinata we need you back on your feet for the game this weekend" coach replied. "will do" Hinata mumbled, lifting his face from my shoulder but still resting it there. we waved bye to the rest of the team as I grabbed both of our things and we headed out.   
"I can carry my own bag" Hinata mumbled to me, him standing up straighter. "no no it's fine just try and rest yourself a bit we are almost to my house," I said insisting he not use up any energy.   
soon enough we made it to my house, I set our bags down by the front door and carried Hinata upstairs to my room, he hid his face is my shoulder at the action which brought a chuckle past my lips  
I set him down on my bed and followed, flopping next to him. I laid there and pulled him into my chest, shushing him as he tries to object. "talk to me, I'm here to listen" I say draping my arm across his chest, to which he flinched. I removed my arm worried I hurt him "what's wrong did I hurt you" I hurriedly say concerned. "n-no" he stuttered out, I sighed in relief I didn't want to hurt him. I relaxed and put my arm back down, to which he winced in reaction again. I look at him confused and sit us up, I face him towards me and try to lift his shirt to see what was causing him pain when I touch him. he tries to pull it back down in a state of panic but is unsuccessful. I gasp in shock at the sight in front of me, his whole torso is covered in cuts, some are scars but some are fresh. "Hinata," I mumble as I bring my hand up to the cuts, he tries to squirm away but I have a grip on his back still.   
"did you do this to yourself" I slowly react, still in shock? no response. "Shoyo why," I say, my voice cracking as tears form in my eyes, why would he ever do such a thing to himself. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as if he was scared of how I would react. "no no no don't be sorry don't ever be sorry for this but just, why hin, why". I bring him back into a hug.   
"because I'm not worth it, all I do is mess everything up, I'm annoying, no one likes me, I deserve it," he says tears spilling out of his eyes.   
"hin that's not true don't ever say those things"   
"no they're true don't lie to me nobody cares for me"   
"that's bull I care for you so much, it hurts to see you say those things about yourself please hin"   
"that's the problem you don't care for me in the way I care for you"  
I look up at him in shock, he can't mean what I think he means  
"w-what does that mean"   
"I love you kags, I love you so much," he says turning away from me   
"i- I think I love you too," I say pulling his face back to me. we make eye contact before he pulls my face to his. we melted into each other's lips and I felt him relax. we pull away and embrace each other once again.   
"Please don't do this again," I say breaking the silence, he nods in response.   
we lay down, holding each other in a warm, comforting embrace.   
I pull his shirt up again, looking at all of the cuts on his skin, I slowly begin to kiss them, he sighs at the feeling.   
once I'm done I come back up and kiss his lips once again, "I love you" I whispered to him as we went back to cuddling "I love you too" he said, drifting into sleep.


End file.
